fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 94
Bye Bye Edolas is the 94th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Mystogan and Panther Lily can't decide on who is going to be the hero and villain of Edolas. But when The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel attacks the royal city, Mystogan confronts him, defeats him, and comes out as the hero of Edolas, while Team Natsu and the Exceeds are sent to Earth Land. Summary With the Magic leaving Edolas, Lucy Ashley convinces her guild to go to the Royal City in order to find out the truth about their future. Meanwhile inside the Anima room, Mystogan explains his plan to Panther Lily. Mystogan tells Panther Lily to execute him in front of the panicking citizens and be the King of the new world. Hearing this, Panther Lily refuses his request. From the door, Nadi watches the two, who are unaware of his presence. As Magic continues to be sucked from Edolas, Mystogan and Panther Lily continue to argue, both wanting the other to be the King and both wanting to be the villain who is to be executed. As the panic outside intensifies, a guard enters the room and informs Panther Lily that people are wreaking havoc outside. Both Mystogan and Panther Lily agree to quell the riot first and head outside where they discover Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy destroying the city. As he watches his counterpart, Edolas Gajeel realizes what they are doing and manages to get the people to think that the three Fairy Tail Mages are evil and are trying to take the Magic from Edolas. Natsu then scares the people by breathing fire, causing Mystogan to yell at him, ordering him to stop. However, Natsu ignores him and reveals to the people that Mystogan is the Prince of Edolas who went missing seven years ago. Panther Lily questions out loud why Natsu and the others are doing there. Nadi then appears and reveals that after overhearing Mystogan and Panther Lily's conversation in the Anima room, he told the Dragon Slayers about their plan. As Mystogan leaves to fight Natsu, Panther Lily wonders if Natsu is planning on dying in order to get the people to trust Mystogan. As Mystogan closes in on Natsu, Nadi tells Panther Lily to prepare for what is going to happen to them. As the Magic continues to leave, Nichiya and his guards return to their normal state. Elsewhere, Mystogan tries to cast a Sleep Magic Spell on Natsu but fails when the Magic is sucked into the Anima. Natsu then uses his Magic to destroy a house, causing the people to panic. Wendy tries to tell him that he is going too far, but Gajeel stops her, knowing that the setting is perfect; Natsu being the Demon with incredible Magic Power is defeated by the hero with none. Mystogan tries to reason with Natsu but Natsu ignores him and answers with a punch. Irritated, Mystogan begins to fight back. He tells Natsu to just stay down after being attacked, but Natsu refuses, revealing that it is his way of performing a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony. As the two fight, Natsu begins to say the three conditions for anyone leaving Fairy Tail. With smiles on their faces, both men throw a final punch and Natsu falls while Mystogan manages to stay standing. With their prince victorious, the people begin to cheer, but stops when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's bodies suddenly begin to glow. Elsewhere, Panther Lily and Nadi's bodies also begin to glow and Nadi reveals that all those who have Magic within their bodies are being sucked in by Anima as well. All around Edolas, the Exceeds and Fairy Tail members' bodies are also glowing and are beginning to float upwards towards the Anima. As they watch the Fairy Tail members leave, the members of Edolas Fairy Tail wonder out loud what they are going to do without their Magic. Gray Fullbuster cheers them up, saying that they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need each other. Elsewhere, Erza is also being sucked in as well and says goodbye to her counterpart. As they begin to return to Earth Land, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel pretend that they are suffering and the citizens begin to cheer again, all praising their prince. With tears in their eyes, everyone waves a final farewell to their new and old friends. After the departure of Earth Land Fairy Tail and the Exceeds, Mystogan turns to his people and tells them that they are going to live on, even without Magic. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** Spells used * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *There was an added scene in the anime of Lucy Ashley convincing the rest of Edolas Fairy Tail to go to the Royal City and see their futures. *Nadi was shown spying on Mystogan and Panther Lily in the anime. *In the anime, Panther Lily had a flashback of himself with a younger Mystogan. *There was an added scene in the anime of Lucy Ashley helping a lost child. *The Anima room appeared different between the two media. *When a Royal Guard comes to warn Panther Lily in the manga, his face is shown. In the anime, his face is covered by a helmet. *The balcony that Panther Lily and Mystogan stand on appears different between the anime and the manga. *Though it was not seen in the manga, two Royal Guards are shown pointing at and whispering about Mystogan. *Edolas Fairy Tail are shown many times in the anime watching Mystogan fight, commenting on different events and questioning their Earth Land counterparts actions. In the manga, they never make an appearance. *Gajeel's Edolas counterpart is shown in the anime and has a lot of dialogue. He does not appear in the manga at all. *The anime added a clip of Nichiya and the Edolas Royal Guard awakening from being turned into Lacrima. *In the anime, Mystogan drops his staff when Natsu punches him in the face. In the manga, he throws it aside after he fails to cast his Sleep Magic. *When Natsu first punches Mystogan in the anime, Mystogan falls to the ground. In the manga, he stays on his feet. *Mystogan and Natsu's punch-up was longer in the anime. *In the manga, Natsu's horns fall off when Mystogan punches him early in their fight. In the anime, they fall off as he hits the ground at the end of the fight. *The farewells said between the people of Earth Land and the people of Edolas are extended in the anime. *The anime shows the Anima being closed. Navigation